


Big Ego Little Body

by 1Reddie_Set_Go1



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Writing, Boy x boy, G/T, Human Pennywise (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Reddie, Teenage Losers Club (IT), borrower!richie, cringy, i really suck at writing, losers - Freeform, mention of Richie's parents, probably going to rewrite, sfw, small!richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Reddie_Set_Go1/pseuds/1Reddie_Set_Go1
Summary: Richie is a borrower living in the walls of the Kasprak home. One day Richie is seen by Eddie. Adventures ensue.First Reddie fic and I suck at writing. Plus I suck at updating, but I will try my best.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

What was it again? What would my father tell me about when I was younger, and why can’t I remember? Well more like remember the names of the creatures. He knew perfectly well what they were, tiny people. Although he knows his dad had a name for them.  
Eddie was a normal kid for the most part, except for the whole sickness and overactive imagination as his mother had told him. He goes to school, has friends, and even gets the best grades. Don’t forget the bullies, not physically but mentally. They would never dare to touch Eddie, just because of his mother. They had gone through that before.  
And maybe it was just his imagination, but he was pretty sure he saw a tiny man? No, definitely a boy. A tiny boy run across the living room floor. Sonia too engrossed with her show playing, and Eddie was almost too zoned out to notice. He observed the floor for any sign of the creature, Nothing. I’m finally going crazy! He thought to himself glumly, leaning back into his hand, putting his attention back to the show.  
Unknown to Eddie, the little guy was scared shitless, to scared to move. He peeked his head around only to find the boy of the house eye’s glued to the screen. Richie sighed, reckless he thought to himself. He slumped down against the drawer’s legs, he wasn’t going to risk his life just to get home.  
He knew Sonia, the lady of the house liked to watch T.V, but not the boy. This was the longest the young bean had stayed in the living room. Usually doing god knows what. Of course, he always had close calls, but never in his fifteen years had he been seen. Actually that’s a lie, when he was nine he was caught by a child, maybe around 3 or 4. Not a fun age group for someone Richies size.  
Another hour had passed, he had looked around the leg again. If they weren’t looking he would make a run for it. Luck wasn’t on his side, for at the same time Eddie thought to look back to see if the little guy was still there. Seconds that had felt like minutes seemed to pass, the two having a silent staring contest. Richie didn’t know what to do, so he ran. Ran harder than he had in his life.  
Eddie was speechless, he really did just see a tiny guy. “I’m going to head to my room Ma” The oversized women only hummed in response. He tried his best to silently follow the small boy. Watched him run through the crack in his bedroom door.  
When Eddie walked into the room, he did a quick inspection of the room. Richie had made it under the bed when Eddie had spotted him. He quickly got down onto the floor and peeked under the bed, just in time to see the boy flip him off while running into the wall.  
Eddie and Richie were flabbergasted by the action. What the fuck! They both thought Oh god! I just flipped off the fucking giant and did he just flip me off? Had followed their first thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in over a day and wrote this instead of sleeping. Sorry for my bad writing/

Richie had barely had come out of his house, it had been two weeks since the incident. Overcome by the fear of being seen, he had barely got out of bed. That is till he ate all of his food for the week.   
He slowly trudged over to his bag and shoes. He quickly got them on and had his bag at his side. Silently walking through the thin he walls he could hear everything. The boy, who he had finally learned the name of, had left around an hour ago. Which had left Sonia on the couch, she never got off the couch anyway.   
Richie had come to his entrance to the kitchen, he took a deep breath and peeked his head out. ‘The coast is clear’ he thought, so he adventured out. “Hmm, what shall I get first” He spoke to himself in an English accent. As he journeyed through the kitchen he kept mumbling to himself in different voices. It gets boring when you live alone in a place with no one your size.  
As he worked through getting all the things he needed, Sonia’s show was still playing. Only it was on a commercial break, so she was in need of a drink on this hot summer day. So, as Richie made his way across the counter back to his doorway, the giant women had entered the kitchen. Richie looked over at her and started to run. Spotting movement in the corner of her eye, “It’s a mouse!” Sonia screamed, she grabbed a frying pan. As it flew down, Richie dove into the wall. As he ventures deeper into the wall, he could hear the shrieks continue on. Hours passed, and the front door had opened. Talking and yelling and begun.  
Eddie had been hanging out with his friends for most of the day, but thanks to his mother, he had to get home before the sun goes down. But upon coming home, he did not expect his mother already yelling at him. Although not for what he expected, “Oh Eddie-Bear! We have a rodent infestation!” she yapped on “It may have looked like a hairless rat, but a vermin is still a vermin!” Eddie tuned out her voice, only adding hums at random times. “Oh, and we will definitely have to go buy some traps to set up, don’t want to let it roam around!”   
Eddie gave little to no thought about the little guy and the possibility of him being what his mother saw. So, when she had finished her rant and pampering, she had sent him off to his room before they had dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had gone by and Richie was still panicking, he was seen by both members of the household. ‘Shit shit shit!” he thought on repeat. ‘I need to pack and get out of here as fast as possible’ Knowing the bigger giant, and overhearing her yelling to herself, he needed to flee before she called pest control. Only packing his bare essentials and a few unnecessary things. As he was collecting a few things, he had seen that he was missing some medicine for when he would get hurt. ‘Some of the smaller humans will do. More like will have to do’ but with everything that had happened, he was tired and just wanted to sleep.  
Knowing himself, he would forget when he woke up, so he started his trek to the young beans room. The house had gone silent in the hours that had passed, so he should be fine to go get the medicine. Upon entering the room, and walking under the bed, he spotted the fanny pack on top of the desk. He groaned realizing he has to go up and then down, but he did it anyway. As he got closer to the fanny pack, there was a warmth that was still radiating from it, he crawled inside. ‘It’s like a soft cocoon’ Soon, sleep had overtaken Richie, he was out like a light in Eddie’s fanny pack.

An hour or two after the sun has risen, Eddie heads downstairs to make himself some toast, then butters it, and eats it. He then finishes getting ready, wearing his usual shorts for the summer and a random t-shirt. With all those taken care of, he grabs his fanny pack off of his desk and puts it on, zipping it up in the process.  
Scribbling on a note to let his mother know that he has left for the day. He quickly makes his way outside to get his bike and pedals to the quarry. Everyone was already there when Eddie had arrived, so he quickly put his bike near the others and ran.  
To say Richie was scared was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified, first woken up by giant earthquakes known as the human and not being able to move in fear that the bean would see him. That wasn’t even the worst though, the worst was when he was being lifted with the small bag, and trapped inside, and then being jostled around for minutes on end. 

Eddie and his friends were getting ready to jump in the quarry when movement in his pack had caught his attention, he slowly put his hand on it and felt a silhouette of something. Realization hit of what it was, he looked around and saw his friends were waiting for him. Quickly thinking of what to do, he blurted out, “I’m just going to wait this one out, not really in the mood for all the things in there.” He gagged just thinking of all the germs and possible illnesses he could get. Bill spoke up,

“Are you sure? Do you want someone to stay up here with you?” 

“No! I-um i’m all good but thanks. Go enjoy it.” He smiled, excitement and anxiety filling up his system. 

“If you say so, call us if you need anything.”

“Will do”

He watched as they jumped in, while all that was happening Richie was panicking, the bean knew about him, he literally put his hand on him! 'Keep your cool Tozier, your fine! Just make a run for it.' He took deep breaths, trying to prepare for what was to come. A loud ripping sound caught him off guard, and light flooded the small area. Richie looked up and Eddie looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is trash so y'know have fun. Wrote this at 4 in the morning. RIP to this cringy writer


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I write this I am so sleep deprived, so as normal don't judge. I know it's bad lol. Also not edited, like most of this story

Anxiety coursed through Richies veins, he was petrified. All the while Eddie was too excited for his own good, mind and mouth running a mile a minute. Finally, seeming to slow down, he said “I can’t believe borrowers are real!” cutting him out his trance, Richie looked up confused, “A what?”  
“You speak? Fuck! You speak!”

Richie covers his ears, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I don’t know, I just didn’t expect you too.” 

“I do so.”

The conversation goes silent, staring at each other awkwardly, “So um, are you the only borrower in my house, or are there more of you there?” Eddie asked, eagerly wanting to learn more. Richie gulped, knowing that he would be asked more questions, the boy had eagerness in him, as well as a huge majority of child excitement and curiosity. 

“No, um I’m the only one there.” Richie thought over what he was asked, curiosity overcoming him now, “uh, what’s a borrower?”

“You?”

“I have no idea what that is, but I know I'm not it” He remarked casually, leaning back into the fabric that surrounded him.

“It’s a small person that lives in a human's house, and they, uh-” he stops and thinks about the stories, “they live off of humans basically, they borrow stuff people won’t notice, I guess” Eddie shifted awkwardly, throwing Richie off guard and slipping down the side. “Oh! Do you want to get out of there?”

Richie pondered, Did he? “Just be careful” Eddie smiled softly, slowly sitting down. Once that was accomplished, he scooped Richie out as steadily as he could and set him in front of his ankles. Once he was fully settled on the ground, he looked back up to Eddie. “You’ve got most if it right, shortstack,” Eddie snorted “What?” richie said, mustering up a glare.

“I am not the short one here, have you seen yourself?”

“As a matter of fact yes, yes I have. And I am quite tall for my age, I bet if I was like you lot,” he put on an accent, “I’d be massive mate”

“Whatever, just get on with whatever the fuck you were saying” although it was hidden, they both had small smiles on there faces, it felt as though they had been friends forever, argueing over stupid little things.

“The small people living in a house, surviving off humans, are right on the spot, but If I take it with no intention of giving it back, that defeats the purpose of calling it borrowing when it’s plain stealing.”   
Eddie blinked “I guess you’re right, bet that's the first.”

“You fucker! I'm always right how dare you!” He put a hand to his chest. “You giants and your stupid shit for brains.”

“Last time I checked you were the small one, and I was normal sized”

“I see your point, but what if I was normal and you were big, but you humans thought you were better and um. Ya I don't know where I am going with this.” the small boy said sheepishly, Eddie laughed at that. The two sat and talked, the minutes passed quickly for the two as they told each other about themselves. They told each other jokes and stories, they had felt complete. That the missing piece of the puzzled was found after years of looking and finally added into place. The jokes and laughs continued, they were so involved in their own little world until it was too late. 

“Eddie? What are you laughing about?” A feminine voice spoke. The duo’s eyes widened, they looked at each other. Richie scrambled to get to Eddie, tumbling over the stumps that are called legs, and into Eddie's lap. He brought his hand up and pushed Richie into the pouch. 

After swiftly zipping it, he looked up, only to find Stan staring at him questionly. Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Did Stan see! I’m so screwed, way to gain- Wait, he didn’t even know the boy's name! Shit! NO, stay on track! Everythings fine. “Uh, just thought of something, wasn’t really funny though!” 

He looked back at Stan, who was now staring at the pack. Well shit.


End file.
